


Как приручить хокаге

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Какаши Хатаке — хокаге. Ирука Умино работает учителем в Академии и не жалуется на жизнь. Он понятия не имеет, что является объектом тайных воздыханий Шестого. Но случайная цепь обстоятельств поставит их обоих перед выбором... Любит или не любит?!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Как приручить хокаге

Утреннее солнце заливало кабинет, словно свежая вода — аквариум. Рукой подать до долгожданных каникул — ученикам воля, а учителя смогут плотнее засесть за дела, на которых настаивает Деревня. Заместитель директора Ирука-сенсей, перебиравший бумаги за столом, отложил в сторону папки и мечтательно посмотрел в окно. Сегодня ему нужно было зайти в штаб, и он предвкушал пешую прогулку — живущий неподалеку, Ирука вечно был слишком занят, чтобы слоняться по Конохе, хотя иногда хотелось. В свободные вечера он приглашал на рамен Наруто или ходил с коллегами на барбекю, когда нужно было что-то отпраздновать. Обычно же он не любил шумные посиделки.

Ирука-сенсей из тех, кто предпочтет вечер с книгой встрече в баре. По крайней мере, Какаши никогда его там не видел.

Он постучал в дверь, прежде чем войти — простая формальность, проще было бы влететь через окно. Но Умино так забавно вскочил, бормоча что-то про «великую честь, оказанную хокаге этому скромному кабинету» (если не этими же словами, то того же духа), всегда одно и то же. Какаши позволил себе поскорее сесть в кресло напротив хозяина, чтобы тот наконец вернулся в свое.

— Чем обязаны, Шестой? Вы бы предупредили, я бы хоть… чайник поставил… — замдиректор Академии развел руками, как бы говоря — чая нет и не будет, хотя Какаши пришел как обычно. И правда, чайника в кабинете вообще не было.

— Просто хотел вас проведать, Ирука-сенсей. Я слышал, что ученики в этом году…

Обыденные темы навевали скуку. Но как хокаге, Какаши принимал на себя ответственность скучать лишь в строго положенное время. Какими бы нудными ни были некоторые из его стандартных бесед, они были важны для кого-то, важны для деревни или для ее жителей, а это не просто так.

Вот и сейчас, узнавая о будущих выпускниках Академии, Какаши убивал сразу двух зайцев разом: во-первых, делал дела, которыми все равно пришлось бы заняться рано или поздно, а во-вторых…

— У меня есть полный список, если нужно, — Ирука с готовностью протянул руки к ближайшей папке на полке позади и выудил оттуда лист с аккуратным почерком. Но ему, разумеется, не был нужен никакой список. Что ни спроси, а Ирука всегда все знает о своих подопечных. Сенсей на миллион, как изредка называли его в штабе, и всегда в шутку. Неизменное уважение, которое вызывала его фигура в обществе, порой (особенно в период экзаменов) искажалось, принимая формы полуиздевки — мол, как всем нам повезло, как повезло студентам, что Ирука-сенсей остался в преподавании и не пошел «выше».

Какаши это слегка бесило, если честно. Как бывший АНБУ, он хорошо знал, что никакого «выше» нет — в ремесле шиноби есть лишь глубина падения. Ирука находился на крае этой воронки в ад, и потому Какаши иногда казалось, что все очень неправильно и напротив, это Ирука должен разговаривать с ним свысока.

Все свои 50 оттенков надменности он прекрасно знал еще до того, как заменил на посту Тсунаде — иногда ему хотелось придушить себя самого.

Хорошо, что хотя бы Ирука-сенсей был девственно слеп в этом отношении. Кто-то же должен, верно?

— Спасибо за ваши неустанные труды, сенсей, — вежливо подытожил хокаге, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти. Ирука порывался встать следом, но Какаши жестом остановил его, уверив, что найдет выход сам и утруждаться, а тем более, прекращать работу из-за его скромной персоны не стоит.

Какаши не подозревал, что в его движениях и повадках порой сквозило нечто, что заставляло людей повиноваться беспрекословно, будто нажали на кнопку. Он лишь махнул рукой, а Ируку словно приковали к его любимому уютному креслу. Какаши полагал, что так воздействовал на противников его знаменитый глаз, а не он сам, и уж тем более не замечал ничего подобного на товарищах. В некоторых вопросах он тоже оставался очень наивным.

Когда Какаши ушел, Ирука все же покинул рабочий стол, чтобы подойти к окну и проследить за ним взглядом.

Когда Какаши уходил, он опять думал о том, что наверняка выглядел не великим хокаге, а обычным идиотом. В сущности, так и было, но показывать это другим неразумно. Особенно, если это Ирука-сенсей.

Бывший учитель Наруто, Сакуры и Саске каким-то невообразимым способом оказался его уязвимой точкой, даже несмотря на то, что он уже давненько не тот Копирующий Какаши Хатаке, каким когда-то был (хотя вся тысяча «скопированных» дзюцу по-прежнему оставалась при нем).

Ведь Хатаке Какаши пару лет как влюблен в учителя из Академии. Об этом давно ходили слухи, перешептывания, многие почему-то ставили на Анко, многие посмеивались над всеми этими типичными коноховскими сплетнями. И все считали, что он именно поэтому всегда лично посещает Академию (а не потому, что это оплот будущего деревни, очевидно).

Но никто не знал, что Какаши всегда сам приходил в кабинет Ируки Умино, чтобы посмотреть, как тот перебирает бумажки в руках или смеется, почесывая затылок, потому что именно о нем и ходили слухи в деревне.

И все усилия Какаши были направлены на то, чтобы сам Ирука Умино никогда не догадался об этом.

Ирука Умино, в которого он влюблен.

***

Во дворе было тихо. Иногда Какаши добирался до дома лишь к утру, но обычно не позволял себе такого. Все-таки, хоть и хокаге, но он по-прежнему пропадающий неизвестно где бездельник, проводивший часы у памятника, на ветке раскидистого дерева за книжкой, на подоконнике, ловя прохладу вечера, на опушке с Гаем или кем-то еще из друзей.

Он мог себе позволить немного безответственности и лени. Все-таки репутация — это наше все.

Сейчас, около 3 или 4 часов ночи, магазины уже не работали, по крайней мере, поблизости. Значит, придется поискать что-нибудь съестное в холодильнике. Со вздохом Какаши достал ключи и принялся открывать дверь — он знал, что не держит в холодильнике ничего, что сейчас могло бы удовлетворить его аппетит. Ради поддержания репутации, видимо…

Дома было приятно спокойно. Как будто весь этот район вымер и позволил себе никогда больше не заполняться людьми. В центре всегда было шумно. Играли дети, гуляли подростки, торговали киоски со всяким разным, и все это было слишком в кабинете хокаге. Какаши нравилось то, как Коноха превращается в островок стабильности и безопасности, но порой он от этого уставал. Когда они с Обито и Рин были детьми, все, кто способен был держать в руках кунай, только что не ночевали на тренировочных полигонах. И игры были соответствующие — а главное, вдали от главных улиц деревни. Иногда он думал об этом и внутренне содрогался. Возможно, у того факта, что он никогда не хотел завести детей, были причины помимо отсутствия семейной жизни. Возможно, что-то в его детстве преследовало его до сих пор?..

Рухнув на диван, не включая свет и не раздеваясь, Какаши пятками стянул с ног обувь и подложил руки за голову.

Так он и проснулся утром с жуткой болью в области шеи, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, как и когда заснул.

***

Ирука нес свитки за пазухой, не скрывая легкой степени раздражения. Кто-то из молодых преподавателей решил, что, раз его вызвали на собрание в штаб, можно дать его ученикам парочку упражнений и уйти. Сорванцы затеяли небольшую драку прямо в кабинете — была там парочка ребят, вдохновлявшихся историей успеха Наруто и Саске, которую знал каждый шиноби в Конохе. И как бы Ирука не пытался донести до учеников, что попытки убить друг друга в случае с героями деревни не увенчались успехом, а значит, и повторять их не стоит, подобные вещи все равно случались — учеба, весна, мелкие и кажущиеся крупными конфликты…

Так или иначе, теперь ему еще придется проверять их тетради. Обычное дело для учителя, но с делами деревни процесс несколько усложнялся. Может быть, удастся выкроить время в перерывах, ожидании какой-нибудь «шишки» и всем таком прочем?

Заходя в здание хокаге, он зачем-то оглянулся и был чуть ли не свален с ног кем-то, торопившимся выйти. Листки с классной работой разлетелись кто куда.

— Каге буншин! — послышалось вдруг. Он еще не успел увидеть лица этого шиноби, а тот уже четко среагировал на ситуацию — какие рефлексы! Как учитель, Ирука умел трезво оценивать таланты и способности других людей, по крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить — что это его единственный, пожалуй, талант.

— О, хокаге-сама! — ахнул он. Конечно, кто же еще. Клон принес стопку бумаги, аккуратно передал своему оригиналу и растворился. Чистая работа.

— Надеюсь, он… то есть, я, ничего не упустил, — Какаши нарочито беззаботно протянул листочки Ируке, забыв извиниться. И тут же вспомнив: — Ох, простите меня, Ирука-сенсей, совсем не смотрю по сторонам.

Они оба сделали пару шагов в сторону, пропуская местных сотрудников, формально поприветствовавших обоих, и провожали их взглядами до поворота коридора.

Затем Какаши посмотрел на Ируку, так и застывшего со стопкой бумаг в руках, прищурился, что-то прикидывая в уме, а потом спросил:

— Вы, верно, торопитесь на собрание?

— Все так, Шестой, — согласился Ирука.

— Ну так его отложили на час. — И не успел сенсей выдохнуть и представить себе, как спокойно проверяет работы учеников где-нибудь в глубинах этого большого и светлого здания, как Какаши продолжил: — Давайте я угощу вас обедом — я чертовски голоден, — и заглажу свою вину.

Так как Ирука не торопился с ответом, Какаши на всякий случай добавил:

— Соглашайтесь. Или я съем вас, — пошутил он.

— Что вы, я виноват не меньше, и если бы не вы, плакали бы двойки учеников, — улыбнулся Ирука, а затем бросил короткий взгляд на листы. — Вы не будете против, если я в процессе буду проверять работы?

Какаши стоило неимоверных внутренних усилий не покраснеть. Если это вообще от него зависело.

***

— Попробуйте эту штуку, советую, — попытался Шестой отвлечь Ируку от разложенных на коленях бумаг.

Какаши восхищало то, с какой самоотверженностью Ирука делал свою работу, всегда.  
Когда его заставляли взять под крыло вчерашних выпускников Академии, он лишь пытался всячески от них отделаться (да, потому что не считал нужным тратить ресурсы на тех, кто не доживет до первого настоящего задания, и да, прикрывая это заботой, потому что смерти еще 3 детей на его совести ему были не по карману).

Он не помнил, чтобы Ирука когда-либо жаловался на работу. Впрочем, они и не были на короткой ноге, чтобы тот ему жаловался, но все-таки. Ирука-сенсей — пример для всех в деревне. Какаши уважали за силу, но по правде, худшего примера для детишек не сыскать (ну, может быть, Саске). Однако именно такие, как они с Учихой, всегда были в центре внимания, а такие, как Ирука Умино, или, например, Сакура, скромно стояли в сторонке, и этого Какаши не то чтобы не понимал — просто хотел бы изменить.

Отчасти это уже происходило — такую, как Сакура, не заставишь быть в стороне. Какаши даже подозревал втайне, что это она станет следующей хокаге, пока Наруто и Саске продолжают тратить время на споры между собой.

Но у того же Ируки, к примеру, не было того, что было в Сакуре, или же было скрыто под слоем пыли и прожитых лет.

Не так уж и много им обоим, если подумать. Хотя, шиноби столько не живут. Вернее, не жили раньше. Но это уже не их проблемы.

***

Ирука чувствовал себя каким-то ненормальным. Он обедает с Хатаке Какаши, но вместо интеллектуальной беседы или хотя бы абсолютно любого общения помимо стандартного обмена любезностями сидит, уткнувшись в бумажки. От обиды хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и из-за этого он только усерднее прятался за листочками.

Наконец Какаши такая «никакая» компания, видимо, надоела, и он принялся читать книжку, которую всегда таскал с собой. Ируке было стыдно, но ничего с собой поделать он не мог. Если сейчас он действительно сможет все проверить, завтра можно будет выдать ученикам их работы и заняться проработкой ошибок. Конечно, мир бы не рухнул, сделай они это послезавтра, но ведь и от не самого удачного приема пищи на пару с хокаге тоже еще никто не умирал… вроде бы.

Какаши, подняв глаза на настенные часы в кафе, улыбнулся и слегка коснулся предплечья погруженного в работу Ируки.

— Наш час пробил, — кивнул он на циферблат, показывающий, что им пора.

— Ох, уже? Извините… — растерянный Ирука начал собирать бумаги со стола. Он не доел пирожное, которое ему «подарил» Какаши, и чувствовал себя виноватым за такое неуважение.

— Запакуйте нам это с собой, — скомандовал Какаши, проследив его взор. — Да, и добавьте еще парочку, на десерт.

Пунцовый Ирука принялся отнекиваться, но Какаши остановил его властным жестом.

— Попьем чай вместе у меня в кабинете, после собрания. Шизуне тоже любит это заведение.

С плеч скромного сенсея словно упал булыжник. «Пожалуй, я слишком многое себе надумываю. Это просто обыденность для Шестого, он даже не запомнит этот обед», подумал он, покидая кафе с маленьким свертком.

Какаши закрыл за ними дверь и теперь шел следом. Он думал о том, как хорошо, что это не было свидание — ничего хуже и придумать нельзя. За весь час они обменялись парой фраз. Не на такой обед он рассчитывал, столкнувшись с Ирукой и решив было, что «это судьба». Видимо, его судьба — прилюдно читать пошлые книжонки до скончания веков.

***

Ирука не считал проведенную встречу продуктивной и досадовал на себя, что так и не смог высказаться на сегодняшнем собрании — завтра-то ему и так дадут слово. Ежесезонные «встречи по развитию» ввела в обиход Тсунаде-сама, как знак перемен к лучшему, символ открытости и вот это вот все. Раньше судьба деревни решалась кучкой стариков за закрытыми дверями, теперь на это собрание съезжались все, кто «хоть что-то из себя представлял», как добродушно шутил Какаши, а на деле, был представителем какой-либо «отрасли», будь то АНБУ, торговля, экономика в целом или образование.

Но когда все начали расходиться, уже ближе к вечеру, он терпеливо ждал у окна, держа свой сверток в свободной руке (а подмышкой — неизменную папку).

После таких мероприятий никогда не расходились сразу, всегда из-за длинного овального стола переходили к формату светских кружков по 3-5 человек, обсуждая уже десять раз обсужденное за день, семьи собеседников или хронические болезни.

К Ируке подходили несколько раз разные приятные люди, но ему не особо хотелось разговаривать. Он смотрел, как за верхушками домов и деревьями опускается к земле маленький шарик света, как меняется небо, кидая облака из стороны в сторону, как то алеет, то бледнеет линия горизонта. Наконец он ощутил чью-то руку на своем плече:

— Ирука-сенсей, мне сказали, у вас есть что-то для меня, — Шизуне только что кунай не подставила к горлу, даром что ее тон был веселым и беззаботным. Не мудрено, день, полный тревог, позади, а следующий предполагался более отлаженным за счет нынешнего, в общем, Ирука прекрасно понимал ее настроение.

— Ах, да, — виновато улыбнувшись, он протянул ей пирожные, заметив с удивлением, что комната почти пуста, лишь несколько человек тихо переговаривались у выхода. Какаши среди них не было.

— Ну наконец-то! Я не ела с утра, и то, так, чай со сластями, — пожаловалась Шизуне, лавируя между хаотично оставленными незадвинутыми стульями. — Что же вы стоите, пойдемте! — пригласила она так, словно само собой разумелось, будто он должен пойти на это импровизированное чаепитие с хокаге.

Перекинувшись парой слов с оставшимися в переговорной, они скользнули в темный коридор через приоткрытую дверь. Шизуне еще что-то спрашивала по дороге, но Ирука отвечал односложно — казалось, мозг перегрелся после долгого дня и никак не желает перезагружаться. Прям как казенные компьютеры в Академии, ей-богу!

Какаши устало сидел на краешке своего большого стола, заваленного свитками всех мастей. В кабинете хокаге с каждым годом все больше и больше царил дух бюрократии. Но Какаши и Шизуне странным образом оживляли этот скудный интерьер своим присутствием. В панорамном окне за креслом Шестого отражались последние лучики «сегодня».

Какаши что-то непринужденно спрашивал у Шизуне про завтрашнее расписание, и про планы на неделю, и про то, о чем он забыл на прошлой, пока разливал всем чай в разномастные кружки, а помощница доставала блюдца для принесенных Ирукой вкусняшек. 

Все это невольно напомнило Ируке посиделки в учительской допоздна, по которым он отчасти скучал, и потому не мог сдержать улыбки сейчас — с тех пор, как ему выделили собственный кабинет, необходимость ютиться там отпала, да и молодые учителя не обсуждали с ним своих тайн и житейские заботы, как это бывало раньше. С одной стороны, он дослужился, добился успехов и все такое, а с другой, суетливая преподавательская юность вызывала в нем ностальгическую меланхолию.

— А вы? — произнесла Шизуне, и Ирука вдруг понял, что все взгляды ожидающе направлены на него.

— М? — растерялся Ирука, от неожиданности сделавший обжигающий глоток чая, чтобы иметь возможность ей ответить. — Признаться, я пропустил вопрос.

— Что-то Ирука-сенсей сегодня весь день в облаках витает, — с иронией в голосе, как показалось Ируке, немного злой, Какаши метнул в него озорной взгляд. Но вот продолжения учитель точно не ожидал услышать: — Никак влюбились, а?

Шизуне подавилась чаем и начала пихать его в бок локтем, извиняясь перед Ирукой за бестактность начальника, но сам Какаши продолжал хлебать чай с невозмутимостью какого-нибудь лорда, не глядя ни на кого из них двоих.

— Скажете тоже, — усмехнулся Ирука, чувствуя кожей испытывающий взор Шестого. На всякий случай он помахал папкой, лежащей на стуле рядом: — С нашей работой, верно я говорю, Шизуне-сан?

Она тут же яростно поддержала его позицию (кажется, она намекала на крайнюю необходимость дополнительного выходного для всех, кто работает с хокаге, ввиду чрезмерной нагрузки, несмотря на полное безразличие Шестого к ее словам), а Какаши почему-то стал казаться более расслабленным, что ли, но отношению к нему. Или Ирука снова надумывает себе лишнее? Кто знает.

— Ох, уже так поздно, мне нужно подготовить отчет о сегодняшних итогах к утру, — забеспокоилась Шизуне, вставая из-за стола первой.

Ирука решил, что это его шанс ускользнуть, и с готовностью поднялся следом:

— Вас проводить, Шизуне-сан? — но в ответ получил лишь дружный смех.

— Не стоит, Ирука-сенсей. Тем более, вам придется делать крюк, — загадочно сообщила она, собирая свитки прямо с пола по какому-то известному только ей принципу и запихивая их в сумку.

Ирука пошел помыть кружки, а когда вернулся, ее уже не было… а Какаши тихо сопел в своем кресле, сидя спиной к окну.

Разбудить или не стоит? Ирука с сомнением поводил ладонью перед лицом хокаге, проверяя его сон на крепость.

У него были очень красивые ресницы. Ирука раньше никогда не видел Копию так близко и так… спокойно. Его лицо (по крайней мере, видимая его часть) разгладилось, мерное дыхание говорило Ируке об усталости.

Стоит ли снять с него маску, не мешает ли они дышать? Ирука было потянулся, но вовремя понял — на миссиях Какаши спит в ней же, иначе по деревне не ходили бы слухи о том, что скрыто под ней. Да и вот так нарушать личное пространство и главную тайну Шестого хокаге (или одну из главных) точно не стоило.

Но через нее хорошо прорисовывалась линия носа и чуть выступающий подбородок. Интересно, он носит маску из-за какого-то недостатка? Почему в таком случае никак не скрыт заметный издалека шрам на глазу?

Ирука даже дышать стал осторожно, склонившись над спящим. У Какаши нашлась родинка под левым глазом, со стороны скул — теперь ее не скрывала ткань маски. Его руки, сложившие немало печатей, свободно лежали на подлокотниках рабочего кресла, протекторы поблескивали в свете настольной лампы. Ирука медленно распрямился, продолжая наблюдать — вдруг дернется во сне, как-то покажет, что спит не крепко, и можно будет его разбудить, ссылаясь на это движение?.. Ничего, лишь дрожат ресницы. Он выключил назойливо и ярко светящуюся лампу, оставив лишь верхний свет, и удивился, каким громким при этом оказался щелчок.

Он не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, можно было просто уйти — ничего такого в этом не было. Будить уставшего хокаге — пункт, который он точно вычеркнул из списка вариантов еще когда только увидел его спящим. С другой, как-то неправильно оставлять его так. Если выключить свет, не нагрянут ли гости? Кабинет хокаге ночью — не самое безопасное место в деревне. Или вдруг он спросонья споткнется о кипы бумаг и испортит отчеты за прошедшее полугодие?! А если не выключать — это еще страшнее. Всю ночь в главном окне Конохи будет гореть свет — что за мошкара налетит на этот сигнальный маяк? Конечно, это были лишь личные опасения Ируки — деревня охранялась, и вообще, но… это ведь хокаге. И он крепко спит. Не самое выгодное положение при внезапной атаке.

Ирука решил вновь заняться проверкой работ и подождать, аккуратно примостившись на краешке стола напротив спящего. Вдруг он скоро проснется? Можно будет сказать, что он лишь слегка прикорнул, а Ируке так и так необходимы были горизонтальная поверхность и немного освещения для работы, вот он и решил подождать — вместе посмеются, хотя обоим будет неловко.

Но когда Ирука наконец закончил, часы пробили полночь. Ну, как «пробили» — беззвучно указали на этот прискорбный факт. Он уже привычно кинул взгляд на Какаши, тот как раз прихрюкнул во сне, бессознательно поворачивая голову направо.

Невольно улыбнувшись, Ирука подошел к старенькому дивану у стены, заставленному коробками из архива, и как мог тихо переставил их на пол. В шкафу слева от двери заботливо был сложен плед, явно видавший не одну попойку Тсунаде. Он отлучился в туалет, а когда вернулся, не стал зажигать свет — так и лег, лицом к окну, любуясь звездным небом, на которое открывался прекрасный вид. Неподвижная фигура хокаге выделялась на нем одинокой тенью — вернее, самого хокаге видно не было, лишь широкую спинку кресла. Засыпая, он успел подумать, что Шизуне не случайно так резво сбежала — наверное, она часто ночует на этом самом диване.

***

Какаши открыл глаза — как будто моргнул, может, чуть дольше обычного, только вот свет, заливавший комнату из-за его плеча, явно был утренним солнцем. Черт, опять заснул в кабинете, как уставший ребенок за игрушками. Это надо же так. Черт.

…а кто накрыл его покрывалом?

Кто-то пошевелился — он в кабинете не один. Черт! Кунай мгновенно оказался в руках, но кто это может быть?

Какаши осторожно, не спеша обошел большой стол и увидел мирно спящую на диване фигуру — Ирука-сенсей, накрывшийся своим жилетом. Вокруг него, словно публика перед трибуной, стояли коробки с бумагами, будто в ожидании пламенной речи. А вот Какаши обомлел.

Он убрал оружие и медленно обернулся к своему креслу, где небрежно лежал оставленный им сейчас плед. Потом опять посмотрел на Ируку. Так же медленно, стараясь не издавать ни звука, вернулся туда и забрал плед, чтобы так же тихо накрыть им Умино.

А что, это даже романтично. Он вновь наклонился, чуть ближе, чем позволил себе, укрывая сенсея. Первые морщинки казались волосинками на его медовой коже. Шрам, пересекающий лицо, делал из вполне миловидного парня настоящего вояку, хотя Какаши даже не знал, откуда у него этот шрам. На самом деле, никто не помнил Ируку без него, даже странно. Ну, не то, чтобы хокаге проводил опрос, просто…

Лодыжки ног оказались прямиком на небольшом подлокотнике дивана, явно короткого для взрослого человека, и стандартные сандали шиноби повисли над полом. У Ируки были очень длинные худые ноги, сильные и натренированные, как и подобает ниндзя, но при этом изящные. Не то, чтобы Какаши заглядывался, просто… однажды он видел Ируку-сенсея в традиционном наряде. Пожалуй, единственная «юбка» в деревне, под которую он бы заглянул, не раздумывая. Не то, чтобы он думал о том, чтобы заглянуть!

Какаши закрыл глаза и испустил вздох. Как всегда, его мысли витают не в тех плоскостях, где нужно. И непозволительно так думать о коллеге и соратнике, тем более, без ведома. В том смысле, что вот… Куренай и Асума встречались. И они могли думать друг о друге на любых плоскостях, в прямом смысле. А если человек считает тебя другом или начальником… нет, нет и нет, не стоит. Не стоит загонять себя в этот лабиринт снова. Как будто острых шипов прошлого не было достаточно, чтобы извлечь урок, и неважно, насколько красивы цветы. Или как-то так.

— Да уж, мне бы не помешал учитель, — одними губами сказал Какаши, наконец выпрямляясь. И вздрогнул, когда раздался заспанный голос:

— Неужели у вас пробелы в знаниях, Шестой? Если что, я к вашим услугам.

— У вас хороший слух, сенсей, — усмехнулся Какаши, внутренне досадуя на себя за то, что разбудил так рано. Часы показывали 5 утра. — Чаю хотите?

Ирука сел на диван, протер глаза и потянулся.

— Уже утро? — Какаши в ответ развел руками, как бы показывая все это безобразие, которое к тому же активно подсвечивало раннее солнце. — Что ж, не откажусь. А кофе у вас есть?

***

Слухи о том, что Ирука-сенсей ночевал в кабинете хокаге, распространились среди шиноби со скоростью куная, летящего в цель. Сначала это начали обсуждать в Академии, куда поспешил Ирука от Какаши со своими тетрадками после чаепития и вполне милой беседы, и в штабе, где его заметили выходящим, а к обеду даже некоторые штатские были в курсе.

Какаши испытывал двойственные чувства — с одной стороны, одна мысль о фразе «спали вместе в его кабинете» вызывала у него чувство глубокого морального удовлетворения (ввиду отсутствия альтернатив), а с другой, вся ситуация была настолько странной и высосанной из пальца, что он не мог говорить об этом всерьез.

Как будто никто в деревне никогда не видел свет в кабинете хокаге, горевший до самого утра? Да не смешите.

И двусмысленность слухов тоже подливала масла в огонь. Оба — убежденные холостяки, никогда не были замечены с дамами надолго. Работа такая — шиноби в принципе не стоит думать о чем-то подобном, лишь больше горя и слез после твоей смерти да цветы на могиле, вот и все, чем они могли похвастаться. Куренай и Асума, уже дважды за день отчего-то помянутые Какаши, тому прямое доказательство. Несмотря на то, что отношения между шиноби, можно сказать даже, поощрялись: как говорится, где умрет один, там и другая, или другой. Молодым семьям, состоящим только из шиноби, давали общую квартиру, тогда как одиночки не из великих кланов, сироты и оставшиеся без наследства ютились обычно в казармах-общежитиях или по съемным комнатам, доступным особо хорошо зарабатывающим.

Какаши теперь жил в доме, оставленном отцом, хотя в юности предпочитал дом АНБУ — наверное, из-за обстоятельств этой «передачи наследства». Забавный факт, но о том, что это не просто обычное общежитие, а именно общежитие АНБУ, знали только сами его жители, а пользоваться дверями и лестницами там считалось и вовсе моветоном — вдруг кто-то следит за подъездом.  
А где живет Ирука?

— Эй, Какаши-сенсей? — сидящий напротив Наруто обеспокоенно заглядывал в лицо. Удзумаки зашел проверить своего старого учителя, а заодно выспросить, нет ли новых элитных миссий, пока их не забрал кто-то другой.

Правда, не такого «старого», как…

— Наруто-кун, что ты знаешь об Ируке-сенсее? — решил идти напролом Какаши. Тем более, это же Наруто. Либо он ничего не поймет и выложит все как на духу, либо уже через 10 минут вся деревня будет знать, что он расспрашивал о его любимом сенсее. И тот, и другой вариант был приемлем.

— Эээ… а почему вы спрашиваете, Какаши-сенсей? — Наруто удивленно почесал затылок и задумчиво начал: — Ну, он тоже любит рамен, наш Ирука-сенсей.

Похоже, любовь к рамену была одним из главных качеств, присущих учителям (поправочка: хорошим учителям) в глазах Наруто.

— …Он живет один и его все просто обожают, — заключил Удзумаки довольно.

— Это я и так знаю, дуралей, — пробормотал Какаши, откладывая в сторону очередной свиток.

— Ну а что вы хотели, вот так сразу никто вам ничего не выдаст, — насупился Наруто, но он, конечно, знал, что учитель просто дразнит его и на самом деле не хочет обидеть. — О, я еще кое-что знаю! Ирука-сенсей наверняка скоро, ну это, изменит свое семейное положение, — Наруто просто излучал счастье и радость, руки в боки, сияя улыбкой.

Какаши мысленно начал подбирать гвозди для своего импровизированного гроба, чтобы наконец заколотить крышку. А вслух осторожно поинтересовался:

— Откуда такие сведения?

— Как откуда, мы недавно праздновали день рождения Сакуры, и Ируку-сенсея заставили прийти. Он так напился, что жаловался мне всю дорогу, пока я вел его домой.

— Жаловался? А причем тут «семейное положение»? Хотя… — задумчиво протянул Какаши. В его представлении, ничего кроме жалоб подобное занудное словосочетание принести не могло в принципе.

Наруто победоносно шмыгнул носом:

— Да влюблен он, Ирука-сенсей наш, даттебайо! А тут уже дело-то за малым. Какая девушка не захочет, ну, вы поняли, пойти за такого представительного мужчину, верно?

Это была логическая цепь толщиной с ногу, которую, как представлялось и бывшему учителю, и его бывшему ученику, разрубить или порвать могла разве что только Ладонь восьми триграмм Рока Ли.

Разумеется, Ирука-сенсей по определению не может быть, типа, «несчастливо влюблен». Это просто не укладывалось в голове, по многим причинам.

Но что, если его половинка (Какаши не хотел фокусироваться на том, что это именно девушка), допустим, замужем? Ведь это достаточный повод для трагедии. Правда, такой правильный во всем человек и замужняя женщина… Но замужние бывают разные, конечно.

— Я смог помочь? — Очевидно, Наруто не терпелось поскорее покинуть затхлый штаб. Дождавшись кивка, он просиял и на всякий случай повторил свой запрос: — А точно заданий для меня нет? Каких-нибудь посерьезнее.

Не слушая недовольные вопли героя Конохи о том, что такими темпами ему скоро начнут поручать ловить кошек («как будто это что-то плохое, Наруто»), Какаши выпихнул его за дверь и прислонился лбом к ее древесной прохладе. Хоть какая-то тишина, пусть и сравнительная.

За пару шагов он стремительно преодолел пространство между дверью и диваном и рухнул в уютные мебельные объятия, вдыхая в себя запах старости, пыли и одной из подушек. На ней он обнаружил длинный коричневый волос после ухода Ируки с утра.

Хватит себя мучить. Пора забыть об этой странной влюбленности, он уже давно не студент Академии — что еще за кинки на преподов?

Может быть, Анко-сенсей сможет развеять и одновременно подтвердить слухи, чтобы общественность забыла про Ируку, и он тоже мог забыл про него?

Может быть, это и есть Анко-сенсей? Ну, почему нет?

— Вы что, опять спите?! — ворвалась в кабинет Шизуне. — Собрание через час, ау! 2 акт марлезонского балета… знать бы еще, что это такое. Я принесла вам поесть.

Какаши степенно поднялся, надеясь, что глаза не покраснели. Нет, он не рыдал как школьница. Просто у него аллергия на пыль.

И тут в дверь постучали, и вежливый голос Ируки-сенсея спросил:

— Можно войти?

***

Ирука-сенсей умудренно принимал смешки детей как должное, но когда при его появлении на педсовете сразу же стих гул голосов в набитой битком учительской, маска равнодушия слегка дала слабину. Он немного агрессивнее, чем обычно, кинул папку на стол, и с отдаленно различимым вызовом глядел в лица оробевших коллег, озвучивая планы на неделю.

Когда кабинет опустел быстрее, чем в иные дни, он как раз возвращал на подоконник переносную кафедру. Окошко было приоткрыто, и ласковый весенний воздух приятно щекотал кожу.

— Ирука-сенсей? — услышал он тихий голос за спиной и обернулся. Молодая учительница, Курису-сенсей, осталась обсудить с ним что-то с глазу на глаз. Он доброжелательно окинул ее взглядом знатока — что ж, наверное, попросит о внеочередном выходном, чтобы сводить родителей в больницу или посидеть с ребенком сестры. А он, как обычно, предложит просто самостоятельно найти себе замену на нужный день — если другие учителя не против, то и он только «за».

— Я… Это… — Она явно нервничала. Что-то непохоже на Курису-сан.

— Вы чего-то хотели? — решил поддержать ее Ирука. И тут ее прорвало:

— Мы с другими учителями хотели поздравить вас, Ирука-сенсей! Счастья вам! Мы все, ну почти все, очень рады! — выпалила она как из пулемета и выскочила за дверь.

Ирука обомлел — о чем это она? И тут предмет пересудов коллег стал ясен, как день.

— Да не встречаюсь я с Какаши! — в сердцах выкрикнул он ей вслед, не сдержавшись. Конечно, уже никто не услышал, но это все же лучше, чем просто промолчать.

Задумавшись, он на автомате осел на подоконник позади, подминая под себя длинный тюль. Щебет птиц и шепот деревьев уже не радовал так безраздельно. Этой неприятной и неправильной ситуации нужно положить конец. Конечно, он и сам расставит все точки над «и» перед коллективом, но что делает Какаши? Этому человеку, надо думать, могло прийти в голову подтвердить странные слухи — в шутку или чтобы посмотреть, как отреагирует он, Ирука.

Или же он опять придумывает себе невесть что.

«Жизнь Какаши-сама не крутится вокруг тебя, Умино Ирука», на всякий случай повторил про себя учитель. Действительно, пора положить конец, и хватит выдумывать себе, что Шестому не все равно на то, кто такой Ирука-сенсей, что делает Ирука-сенсей и где сейчас Ирука-сенсей.

Упрямо поджав губы, он досчитал про себя до 10, а затем тяжело поднялся и поднял сумку. Пора было выдвигаться на собрание, но прежде он должен поговорить с Какаши, должен объясниться, что это не он распустил все эти грязные сплетни, и что он вовсе не для этого остался ночью.

А почему, собственно, он остался ночью?

Но куда важнее, почему люди вообще стали об этом судачить? Ну подумаешь, хокаге и заместитель директора Академии заработались допоздна. Тем более, сразу после и перед новым собранием. Они же оба мужчины, прости господи!

Ирука очень хотел пройти по улицам Конохи с транспарантом, объясняющим его положение прохожим, или еще как-то донести до людей правдивую информацию, вывести их из этого заблуждения. Наверное, профессиональная деформация, не иначе. Ему было обидно даже не из-за того, что его заочно «поженили» (или «помужили»?) с хокаге, что само по себе было нонсенсом, но из-за того, что он оказался не понят, что люди так легко приняли это на веру, что начали поздравлять его (с чем? после одной-то ночи?..).

Как будто они живут на разных планетах.

Он с горечью вспомнил фразу Курису-сан, «почти все мы рады за вас» или типа того. Ну конечно же! Ведь немыслимо представить, что мужчина, отвечающий за всю деревню, и мужчина, каждый день учащий детей, могут оказаться… парой!

Это как если бы его пригласили на свадьбу Наруто-куна и Саске-куна. Хотя, вот уж где почвы для слухов хватит на целый лес.

И вот что странно. Почему же ему не все равно? Утром, когда один из самых дерзких учеников спросил его про «ночевку с Какаши» и все рассмеялись, он подумал, что это ерунда, что все забудется и что ему не будет неприятно, скорее, забавно. Но прошло всего лишь несколько часов, и поглядите на храброго сенсея теперь!

Пожалуй, он переоценил свои силы. И недооценил свою давнюю, еще юношескую влюбленность. В шиноби, ускользающего как тень, с белыми, словно снег, волосами и меткой-запятой на плече. Лишь спустя много лет он узнал его имя — Какаши-сан. Какаши-сан… Воспоминания гнали Ируку прочь от Академии. Туда, где он впервые встретил своего единственного демона.

***

Ируке все было нипочем после смерти родителей. Он отлично помнил те годы — отчуждение путем отрицания, глупые выходки, свою несерьезность. Вдобавок, влияла и жесткая конкуренция среди шиноби. Одаренные заканчивали Академию в два счета, тогда как остальные год за годом продолжали обучение. Дети младше него становились чунинами, а он оставался обычным школьником. Юношей он попал в переделку… чунином, кстати, не став. Скажем так, из-за них с друзьями могли пострадать люди. После этого он решил взять себя в руки, пройти испытание на чунина, получить лучшую жизнь, чем негласная должность главного получателя насмешек. Он просто увидел пару профи в деле, лучших из лучших. А точнее, АНБУ в красивых масках. Они завораживали своей убийственностью. Какаши тогда сказал, конечно, не представляясь, что он, Ирука, тратит жизнь не на то, что нужно. В душе он и сам это знал, но человек в маске странным образом изменил его. Повстречав Какаши-сенсея, уже в стандартном жилете, но с тем же голосом и тоном, он увидел, как одна маска сменила другую, а еще вспомнил те чувства. И несмотря на пропасть между ними, год от года растущую, он не забывал о нем до конца.  
Но это было давно.

— Можно войти, хокаге-сама?

— Да… да-да, конечно! — Шизуне-сан распахнула перед ним дверь, затем зыркнула на Какаши и деликатно удалилась со словами: — Наверное, я вас оставлю, столько дел, столько дел!

Какаши с еще более усталым видом, чем вчера, ковырялся в бумагах на столе. Конечно, у него ведь тоже сегодня собрание… А глупый Ирука, верно, отвлекает своими разговорами тет-а-тет ни о чем.

— Зачем пришли, Ирука-сенсей? — будто бы ненароком обронил Шестой через плечо. — Никак, не выспались?

Издевка в голосе Какаши всегда напоминала добродушному Ируке взмах кнута, тонкого, словно девичьи брови, и жгучего, как черное аматерасу. Надменный. Вот каким всегда был Какаши, даже когда явно демонстрировал, что не желает казаться чем-то «повыше». Даже когда спал. Всегда.

— Я хотел узнать, как у вас дела, — осторожно начал Ирука, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Да вы проходите, не стойте у входа, — посоветовал Какаши, наконец оборачиваясь к посетителю. — Там бывают такие эпичные столкновения, экзамен на чунина позавидует. — Тишина, нарушаемая лишь аккуратной поступью Ируки, лавирующего между коробок, чтобы достигнуть «родного» дивана. — Однажды кто-то из конторы на втором нес чай, а от меня выходил…

— А вы тут любите чай, я смотрю? — кивнул Ирука на бенто на столе (он решил тоже побыть чуточку дерзким).

Какаши лишь усмехнулся.

— Вы успели перекусить по пути сюда? — Он отложил в сторону особо длинный свиток и потянулся к обеду. — Я готов поделиться.

Отказываться Ируке показалось невежливо, хотя он спросил, входит ли в планы Конохи откормить его на убой — Какаши рассмеялся, разворачивая сверток.

Потягивая зеленый чай, Ирука ненароком наблюдал за Какаши, а тот наблюдал за ним. Наконец он спросил:

— Кому стоит передать мои искренние аплодисменты? — кивая на бенто. — Все очень вкусно.  
Какаши промычал что-то неразборчивое, не проглотив унаги.

— Все приготовлено с большой заботой, и так аккуратно, — продолжил нападение Ирука. — Должно быть, ОНА действительно печется о вас.

— Ну, это определенно она, — качнул плечом Какаши, пробуя омлет. Он искренне не замечал намека, а его способность поглощать пищу, лишь чуть отодвигая маску, словно накладывая куда-то в голодный бездонный карман, не могла не вызывать уважение.

— Тяжело, наверное, оставаться в тени, — протянул Ирука с деланным сочувствием. Ощущал он себя так, будто получил миссию на убийство загадочной девушки Какаши. — Но неужели в штабе никто ее не знает?

Как же она носит ему еду мимо хищных соглядатаев?

— Не знают Шизуне? — Какаши перевел озабоченный взгляд на собеседника, как будто беспокоился, что тот где-то ушибся. — Если вы хотите заказывать себе такие бенто, она даст вам адрес. Если не ошибаюсь, сама она не готовит — ну, для меня бы точно так не заморачивалась, — хмыкнул он, макая палочки в соус.

Ируку прошибло потом. Как он мог так ошибаться? Нет, если уж идти, то до конца.

— Так у вас нет девушки? — Ирука попытался сойти за дурачка.

Какаши наконец понял, опустил взятую было еду на салфетку перед собой и сел ровно, положив локти на стол и глядя прямо на Ируку — тот аж смутился, выронив свой кусочек в соус.

— Так вот к чему вы затеяли этот разговор? Наверное, вам надоели в Академии? — Участливый Какаши казался строгим и каким-то измотанным. — Скажите честно, чего вы хотите? Может, мне сделать заявление на собрании сегодня, чтобы вас оставили в покое?

Честно сказать Ирука не мог — никаких сил на это не хватало, да и где их взять на подобное.

— Вы извините, сенсей, но я ничего не могу поделать, меня самого с этим уже достали. Только навлек на вас неприятности. Наверное, хокаге — видная фигура для свах… другой причины так следить за моей личной жизнью, вернее, за ее отсутствием, я не представляю. Но что есть, то есть. Теперь вы слегка запачканы… по моей вине. Конечно, я могу заявить, что не встречаюсь ни с кем, официально. Но не могу обещать, что мои слова не… только подтвердят слухи. Могут сказать…

— Что вы лишь выгораживаете меня? — У Ируки горело лицо. — С чего они вообще к нам прицепились? — Таким злым он уже давно себя не чувствовал. Ирука и не заметил, как встал с места, навалившись на стол. Какаши отчего-то не смотрел на него, но сверху вниз почему-то выглядел странно. Так же слегка беззащитно, как когда спал — в этой же комнате…

— Не злитесь, Ирука-сенсей. Просто есть… обстоятельства, которые позволяют некоторым… особенно ушлым репортерам… в общем… Вы тут не при чем. Даже не переживайте. — Он по-прежнему избегал смотреть Ируке в лицо, внимательно разглядывая мебель. На потолке сидела жирная муха. — Со временем это утихнет, если… вы перестанете сюда приходить, конечно.

Ируку озарило трижды — теперь он знал наверняка 3 вещи: во-первых, он поступил как полный дурак, вновь заперевшись с Шестым в его кабинете, во-вторых, он не то, чтобы против этого, а в-третьих, Какаши, очевидно, намекал на то, что он — гей, ну или как минимум встречался с парнями. А в-четвертых, Ирука почему-то чувствовал что-то странное, типа… отголосков ревности?!

— Ирука-сенсей?.. — Видимо, ошеломленное молчание Ируки продлилось достаточно, чтобы слегка встревожить Какаши.

Прокашлявшись, Ирука тихим голосом попросил:

— Я не поблагодарил вас за обед вчера… да и за сегодня тоже. Приходите ко мне на ужин.

Какаши выглядел так, словно его поразило громом, а ведь метание молний — его конек.

— Вы… уверены? Понимаете, как это будет выглядеть?..

— Как свидание, я полагаю? — Ирука деловито поднялся из-за стола. — Что ж, не страшно. Если вы, конечно, не против? — уточнил он.

Какаши лишь медленно кивнул. Кажется, у него был открыт рот от изумления.

— Жду вас в субботу в 8. Я буду готовить сам, — он снисходительно улыбнулся полупустому контейнеру с бенто, — не опаздывайте, а то остынет, и все усилия будут насмарку.

Когда Ирука покидал кабинет Какаши, он не только ловил на себе взгляды, но еще и думал о словах Курису-сенсей: «Будьте счастливы». Возможно, пора сделать это своим девизом?

Какаши сидел в своем уютном кресле, послушно, как пес, которому приказали не сходить с места, пока в кабинет с криками не забежала Шизуне — он опаздывал на открытие второй сессии собрания. И, говоря свою речь перед целой толпой, он упорно высматривал в ней одного. Да, того чудика с хвостиком, с головой погруженного в свои бумаги.

***

Ему не казалось! Наверное. Нельзя быть уверенным, но… Он всегда убеждал себя, что Копирующему Какаши, хокаге Листа, нет до него никакого дела. Но что, если чуйка не обманывала, никогда не обманывала? Между ними всегда было что-то… словно электричество. Словно недосказанная фраза, оборванный диалог. Он делал шаг, и Какаши будто повторял за ним. Он отступал, и Какаши наклонялся ближе.

Эти бессмысленные «проверки», когда сам хокаге, человек с миллионом забот, лично приходит поболтать об Академии и ее студентах на полчаса и никогда не пропускает встречу… Может быть, они значили что-то кроме его явно не искреннего интереса к учебному процессу?

Да не, бред какой-то. Примерно настолько же безумно, как если бы вся деревня шепталась о его романе с боссом. Можно сказать, с главным боссом. С боссом всех здешних боссов. Хотя и романа-то нет!

С этими мыслями Ирука возвращался из магазина, нагруженный пакетами с продуктами, овощами и рыбой. Он слышал, что Шестой любит мисо-суп, а это блюдо как раз неплохо ему удавалось. Долгая холостяцкая жизнь одарила Ируку определенными навыками выживания, которые включали в себя некоторые кулинарные познания. Проще говоря, он хорошо готовил — по крайней мере, так говорили немногочисленные гости и так думал он сам.

Наверное, зря он пригласил хокаге к себе. Это как-то… фамильярно. А вдруг ему не понравится у Ируки, не понравится его готовка и все остальное? Если свидание в ресторане прошло не очень, всегда можно списать это на плохую кухню или нерасторопного официанта, слишком громкую музыку или некачественную выпивку. Когда Ирука был на свидании в последний раз, его даме пришлось нести его домой — от пива ему поплохело. Больше они, конечно, не виделись — она оставила его в прямом смысле у порога, но ее трудно в этом винить, вряд ли она планировала закончить вечер с блюющим парнем у себя на руках ночью в незнакомом районе. А учитывая, что Ирука производил на всех совершенно не такое впечатление, благородно с ее стороны было хотя бы никому об этом не рассказывать. Не то, чтобы у него были проблемы с алкоголем. Просто его организм порой совершенно рандомным способом предпочитал реагировать на все с чрезмерным преувеличением.

В пятницу он сделал генеральную уборку, оставив проверку отчетов и тетрадей на воскресенье. Это было даже хорошо — с его графиком ему не всегда удавалось нормально пыль протереть, не то что прибраться.

В субботу утром позвонили из штаба, и очень вежливый молодой голос сообщил, что данные о его адресе необходимо обновить — «это стандартная процедура». Хитрый лис Какаши. Только с чего бы ему переезжать? Разве что, чтобы избежать совместного ужина.

Ближе к вечеру Ирука повесил на спинку стула фартук, еще раз проверил кастрюльки и отправился в душ. Ему это чертовски нравилось — вся эта атмосфера ожидания гостя, небольшая суета, готовка, всё. Это создавало какую-то ауру… семьи.

Без пяти 8 в дверь постучали.

***

У Какаши Хатаке пересохло в горле. Он лихорадочно перелистывал зажатую в руках книжку, явно не концентрируясь на содержимом страниц. Стоит ли принести Ируке цветы? Определенно нет. А бутылочку чего-нибудь к столу? Это точно будет правильно. Что надеть? Он всегда ходил в одном и том же, и теперь боялся, что смена стиля покажется странной — что он слишком старался.

Что ж, он определенно старается. Старается не закрыться в ванной в позе эмбриона до самого понедельника.

Какаши встречался с парочкой парней, но это были лишь увлечения, «взаимовыгодные предложения». Их с Гаем дружбу иногда выставляли по-всякому, но она была материей куда выше простого перепихона. Грубо говоря, они предпочитали держаться подальше от вероятности сойтись, хотя одно время и думали об этом — каждый втайне от другого. Но чувства Какаши к Гаю были… чем-то вроде братских.

Ирука же пробуждал в нем нечто иное. Как меняется настроение от лицезрения красивой картины или постепенно наполняющего комнату запаха свежих цветов в вазе, так Ирука влиял на Какаши. Он не мог назвать это «влюбленностью» или «страстью». Он вообще не знал названия для чего-то такого. Пожалуй, люди, которые любят кошек, испытывают нечто похожее при виде своих любимцев. Какаши же больше ценил собак, но не за милоту или окраску шерсти. Поэтому сказать точно не мог…

Все-таки надо купить цветы, даже если есть опасность показаться придурком, и пусть. У Ируки в кабинете всегда что-то стояло в вазе у окна, наверное, он их любит.

Но почему? Что вообще происходит? Ужин-то ладно, обычное дело, хокаге постоянно куда-то зовут, но Какаши обычно отказывался. И зачем Ирука намекнул, что зовет на свидание? Пожалуй, всех очевидных пассий Ируки-сенсея Какаши мог перечислить наизусть — опыт работы в разведке сказывается. Сюрприз, но они все были женского пола. Не сказать, чтобы это удивляло — напротив, Какаши удивило бы обратное. Да, многие мужчины, особенно среди военных, практикуют разное среди товарищей, но казалось, что уж Ирука-то давно остепенился и экспериментов не любит в принципе. 

Однажды он, впервые при Какаши, поднял голос на ученика за то, что кто-то в классе пытался создать новую технику — им не удалось, но и ничего плохого тоже не случилось, хотя вполне могло бы, ребятам просто повезло. «Только проверенное — хорошо», увещевал он раздосадованных детишек. Как ни странно, эта сцена даже сейчас слегка возбуждала воображение Какаши.

Он помнил Ируку еще ребенком. По правде говоря, он и сам должен был быть ребенком тогда, но он не был, уже нет. Слишком много событий для такой небольшой жизни. Он быстро закончил Академию, быстро стал чунином, а затем и джонином. Быстро стал частью команды и быстро ее потерял. Потерял слишком многих. В этом они были похожи. Ирука был младше, когда произошло нападение Девятихвостого, и он потерял обоих родителей. Какаши потерял наставника и друга, потерял Кушину, отчасти — даже свой путь, хоть потом и нашел его. После этого он вошел в Корень. «Зри в корень», говаривал иногда его старик… до того, как…

Но, пожалуй, они не пересекались до того, как оба стали сенсеями. Какаши помнил разговор про Наруто… какие-то мелкие встречи. Это не было «любовью с первого взгляда», как в романе Джирайи-самы, и даже не со второго и не с двадцать второго. Никаких искр и дыма столбом. Ирука был кем-то лучшим. Даже можно сказать, обычным, но в самом что ни на есть хорошем смысле. Это подкупало. Это было необычно для самого Какаши.

Интересно, каково это — быть им? Не слыть безжалостным убийцей и не делать вид, что тебе плевать на пересуды. Не быть безжалостным убийцей. Просто жить без этого груза за плечами. Ведь родители Ируки погибли героями. И он даже не убивал никого из тех, по ком скорбит. Вот ведь везунчик!

Усмехнувшись, Какаши захлопнул книгу и в задумчивости взъерошил волосы. Пятница, конец рабочего дня. Он освободил субботу от дел ценой титанических усилий и десятка нервных клеток Шизуне и остальных, не меньше. Нужно узнать его адрес. Мало ли… Нельзя допустить, чтобы все это было зря!

***

Ирука распахнул дверь, и Какаши подумал — вот оно. Это мое. Такую картину я бы хотел видеть каждый день, каждый вечер. Он так искренне улыбался — ждал его, Какаши, и рад, что он пришел. У него были еще чуть влажными короткие волосы ниже затылка, которые выбивались из хвоста непослушным облаком кудряшек. Его домашний наряд напоминал юкату, только надел он ее как-то по-современному, а под ней — простая одежда из хлопка. Или он просто не успел одеться?.. Какаши не понимал ничего из того, что делает этот мужчина. Правда, в хорошем смысле.

— Какаши!.. -сама?.. — Ирука неловко запнулся, пропуская гостя за порог.

— Может, перейдем на «ты»? — предложил Какаши, протягивая хозяину принесенную бутылку. Цветы он купил, но потом испугался, что сглупил, и просто оставил их прямо на лестнице. — Хотя бы на этот вечер.

Ирука выдохнул и вновь лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь.

Вкусные запахи вывели их на кухню, и от Какаши не укрылось, как Ирука вдруг засуетился, предложив ему подождать в комнате.

— Тебе помочь с чем-нибудь? — тут же ответил он, и для убедительности добавил: — Я мастерски владею ножом, ты не пожалеешь.

— Я и не сомневаюсь. — Ирука пытался подавить улыбку, но получалось не очень. Он растерянно посмотрел на бутылку вина в своей руке: — Можешь принести бокалы? Они в шкафу во-о-он там.

Вместо ответа Какаши тут же направился исполнять миссию. Квартира Ируки была смесью традиционного стиля с современным, но тут, в отличие от безликого жилища Какаши, все явно было на своих местах, заботливо выбранных владельцем. И нет, Какаши не был лентяем, просто он никогда толком не обращал внимания на такие вещи, как мебель или обстановка — главное, чтобы было удобно и жизнеспособно. Он вспомнил, что купил диван, на котором теперь периодически засыпал, просто потому, что до него там была неудобная «дизайнерская» софа, на которой он точно так же засыпал порой, только от нее сильно болела шея. Так что он просто пошел в магазин, лег на первый приятный глазу диван, он ему не понравился, но на третий заход все-таки нашел самый удобный вариант, и его доставили к вечеру. Это все, что он знал о дизайне интерьеров.

У Ируки ощущение «обжитости» просто-таки обволакивало гостя. В небольшой уютной комнате, на которую указал из кухни хозяин дома (шкаф был виден за раздвижной дверью), на голом котацу было накрыто на двоих. Свечей, кстати, не было. Какаши не был уверен, рад этому или напротив. Может быть, стоит поставить вопрос ребром?

Он вернулся на кухню, чтобы помыть добытые бокалы, пока Ирука колдует над тарелками, и собирался было украсть кусочек с подноса, но вовремя заметил заинтересованный взгляд. Как обычно.

На самом деле, Ирука с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет наконец разглядеть его без маски. Этот неуловимый ниндзя даже за их общим приемом пищи умудрялся как-то… скрываться, Ирука знал, что у него определенно есть рот и подбородок, но подробности почему-то не желали всплывать в памяти. Учитывая его занятость во время обеда и волнение, когда он пришел в кабинет хокаге после ночевки, это не было так уж удивительно. На чаепитии с Шизуне Какаши не ел, просто «составлял компанию».

— А зачем ты носишь маску? — не удержался Ирука.

— А зачем ты носишь хвостик? — парировал Какаши.

Ирука рассмеялся:

— Туше!

Какаши наблюдал за ним, подперев кулаком голову.

— И все-таки?.. — решил не сдаваться Ирука, для убедительности указывая на наготовленное у себя за спиной. — Тебе все равно придется все это есть!

Теперь настала очередь Какаши смеяться:

— Интересно, а что ты сделаешь, будешь кормить меня насильно или просто выгонишь?

— Не думаю, что мне под силу и то, и другое, — с сомнением протянул Ирука.

Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Какаши совершенно некстати и неприемлемо подумал о том, что Ирука абсолютно не способен ему сопротивляться. Он мог бы сделать что угодно… Ну так, гипотетически, конечно.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что… не обязан мне фуршет? Я пришел не наедаться, — мягко уточнил Какаши, наблюдая за его попытками унести сразу несколько блюд, включая невероятно аппетитное сашими. Хмм, пожалуй, поесть все же надо — не обижать же повара, верно.

— Не говори ерунды, — фыркнул Ирука. Кажется, они нашли свою «дружеско-подкольную» волну, и это было уже что-то, но Ирука не был уверен, что не ткнет Шестого палочками в глаз, если тот снова начнет язвить. — Я твой должник.

— Это не так, — горячо возразил Какаши. — Напротив, это я тебе должен. Из-за меня ты попал в… Ну и это ты остался стеречь мой сон, а не я — твой, так что…!

— Можешь постеречь мой сон сегодня, будем квиты, — усмехнулся Ирука не без горечи, сосредоточенно раскладывая кусочки рыбы. Он не сразу понял, что сказал: — Ой, в смысле…! Я не то имел в виду…

Какаши стремительно сделал шаг вперед, и Ируке пришлось слегка отклониться над «островком» с тарелками и подставкой для ножей, чтобы не столкнуться с ним нос к носу. Лицо хокаге было непроницаемым и… страшным. Его движения резко замедлились, Какаши протянул руки и положил их на прохладную каменную столешницу с двух сторон от Ируки, который почему-то перестал дышать.

— Хватит играть со мной, Ирука-сенсей, — властный голос почему-то слегка отдавался эхом в пустой квартире. — Зачем я здесь, к чему все это? Говорите. Или…

— …или вы что? — с вызовом парировал Ирука, отчасти вернувший себе самообладание. А еще (безумие, но все же) он прекрасно знал, с какой стороны прямо позади него находятся ножи.

Мысль напасть на хокаге! Да в прежние времена только за это можно было попасть в подземелья Ибики или любого другого мастера пыток! Хорошо, что год от года число техник по чтению разума стремительно убывает. И Какаши вроде бы ими не владеет. Кажется…

Стоп, а зачем нападать-то? В голове у Ируки все смешалось. Наверное, это лишь защитный механизм — мозг пытается найти пути отступления на случай «а вдруг что». Но что «что»? Ирука и сам не знал, есть ли у него ответ на этот вопрос.

Взгляд Какаши дрогнул под решительностью оппонента, он скользнул на линию губ и сразу же вернулся обратно, и так несколько раз. Наконец Шестой, склонив голову и пряча глаза, сделал аккуратный шажок назад, убирая руки за спину:

— Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти, — тихо сказал он. — Извините, что побеспокоил вас.

Наблюдавший за ним с недоумением Ирука выгнул бровь, удобнее опираясь рукой где-то неподалеку от стойки с ножами, и протянул:

— Я ведь предупреждал — я не отпущу вас, пока не будет уничтожена хотя бы половина ужина. Или придется вас убить, — заключил он с усмешкой.

Что это, что за выражение промелькнуло в глазах Какаши, надежда и робкая радость или надменное веселье — по поводу смелого предположения Ируки о возможности его убить?

— А вы очень мнительны, — не скрывая раздражения сообщил Ирука, вновь возвращаясь к готовке. Теперь он стоял к Какаши спиной, что тот с неким удовольствием отметил у себя в голове — во-первых, это выражение доверия для любого шиноби, а во-вторых, ему нравился соблазн представить, как он подходит ближе, кладет руку ему на спину, заставляя прогнуться, а другой…

— Это моя работа, — рассудительно произнес Хатаке вслух. — Нет ничего хуже для деревни, если хокаге окажется хотя бы вторым, кто заметит опасность.

— По-вашему, я представляю опасность? — Ирука чувствовал, что ходит по лезвию, и Шестой в любой момент может просто раствориться в его окне, как призрак прошлого Рождества.

Молчание длилось ровно 5 секунд, он посчитал про себя.

— А разве мы не переходили на «ты»? — с улыбкой в голосе сдался Какаши. Затем он подошел и поставил на себя не меньше 7 тарелок, чтобы отнести их в другую комнату, идеально балансируя без всяких видимых усилий. Когда Ирука устраивал последнюю на плечо, он добавил, честно глядя в ему глаза: — Для меня — возможно.

Ирука бы никогда не подумал, что фразы из эророманов типа «ее прошибло потом от его» взгляда, реплики или касания — не просто писательские выдумки, и такое действительно возможно. Какаши сразу же ушел накрывать на стол, а он еще некоторое время стоял, слушая, как сердце гоняет его собственную кровь — явно куда-то подальше от мозга.

***

Какаши ненавидел эти свои мысли типа «может быть, надо было дожать». Кого дожать и чего, зачем вообще? Это живой человек, а не какой-нибудь пленный, и он сам никогда не был жестоким. По крайней мере, пытался таковым не быть. С каких пор в нем появилось это отношение к людям, как к механизмам, способам получения чего-либо — информации, услуг, желаемого? Ответа у него не было — раньше он за собой подобного не замечал. Конечно, ответственная должность накладывает обязательства. И он никогда и не был тактичным или… «обычным». Но…

Ирука был так добр к нему и вежлив. Зачем он пытался «вывести его на чистую воду», чего хотел услышать? Что его подговорили «поматросить и бросить» завистливые старшие ребята из Академии? Так вроде давно пора было избавиться от этих комплексов.

Он лишь был рад, правда рад, что его не выставили на месте. По-хорошему, конечно, ни о каком продолжении вечера не могло быть и речи, но Ирука всегда был человеком понимающим и отзывчивым. Он дал несносному гостю, в открытую угрожавшему ему своими туманными намеками, второй шанс… что ж, теперь осталось ждать, когда тот провалит по всем фронтам и его!

А пока можно просто пить вино, разговаривать обо всем и ни о чем без бумажек и огромных столов между, просто наслаждаться моментом. Даже если это ничего не значит — ведь именно из подобного и состоит жизнь!

Наверное, он забыл об этом в «сэндвиче» расписаний. Если у дела нет цели, его можно вычеркнуть из списка, чтобы не тратить драгоценное время. Наверное, поэтому он так набросился на Ируку — хотел узнать, «стоит ли игра свеч». Но в конце концов, что есть игра, как не их прожигание и то, что происходит в процессе?

Поэтому, когда гостеприимный хозяин вошел со своей порцией тарелочек и угощений и прикрыл за собой дверь, Какаши послушно открыл бутылочку и устроился на дзабутоне — все в этой комнате выглядело аппетитнее некуда. Включая хозяина.

***

Ирука прекрасно знал, как его тело реагирует на алкоголь, поэтому не сильно удивился, когда стало разносить после 2 небольших бокалов обычного вина. С ним такое было впервые — какая-то, очевидно, безрассудная часть его сознания хотела ненадолго потерять контроль. Наверное, полагая, что так будет легче сказать, что должно, но Ирука знал и то, что двух слов связать не сможет, если начнет сильно пьянеть.

— Мне хватит, спасибо! — Они смеялись над историей про Майто Гая. Гай-то вообще классный, хоть и слегка помешан на всей этой теме здорового духа и тела. Ирука отставил было пустой бокал в сторону, но Какаши ловко поймал его руку в воздухе и попытался вернуть обратно, помахивая темно-зеленой бутылкой.

— Ну как же, надо закончить эту малышку! — начал он увещевания.

— Ты не понимаешь, если я отрублюсь, со мной будет совсем не так весело, — Ирука откинулся назад, в комнате словно стало душновато.

— От одной бутылки на двоих? — не понял Какаши, так и не поставив ее на стол.

Ирука лениво пожал плечами в ответ, видимо, не желая распространяться на тему. Тут Какаши вспомнил историю Наруто:

— Хорошо, ты еще пригодишься мне живым, — деликатно опустил он бутылку на пол, чтобы глаза не мозолила.

— Сочту за комплимент, — хмыкнул Ирука, полулежа на локтях. — Тебе не кажется, что надо бы открыть окно?

— Комары не налетят? — Какаши принял намек, но пока не спешил вставать с места, поглощая чудесные закуски. Кухня Ируки показалась ему в 10 раз лучше любого ресторана Конохи.

— Уверен, Копирующий с легкостью положит их всех с одного удара, — хихикнул некстати Ирука.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — Какаши почему-то принял эту реплику всерьез. — С шаринганом легко. А сейчас не знаю.

Ирука уловил нотки то ли подлинной нерешительности, то ли грусти в голосе.

— Неужели есть что-то, в чем Шестой хокаге не уверен?

Какаши ничего не сказал, сделав вид, что слишком увлечен пищей телесной:

— Все так вкусно, ты просто шеф!

Ирука расплылся в довольной улыбке.

До дверей в коридор было практически рукой подать, и он решил приоткрыть хотя бы их, начал подниматься, но после пары шагов…

Следующее, что он понял — Какаши держит его за талию, словив во время падения. Какая реакция, даже после легкой, но все же попойки!..

Второе — взгляд Какаши расфокусирован, он наклоняется ближе. Ирука чувствует запах его парфюма, его тела, и, конечно, алкоголя изо рта.

И тут сбываются все самые жуткие фантазии…

Ирука еле сдерживает рвотный позыв, Какаши в недоумении замирает над ним, он вырывается и сломя голову бежит в туалет. Звуки оттуда доносятся — просто песня.

Когда бледный Ирука возвращается в комнату, потирая покрасневшие глаза, он надеется, что в ней никого не будет. Ну невозможно смотреть в глаза человеку, который тебе нравится, после получаса блевания в ванной. Хотя бы самому Какаши не досталось, и то хорошо. А то мало ли, что бывает.

Но вопреки ожиданиям, отодвинув дверь, он находит Какаши на паре дзабутонов. Он крепко спит, сверкая голыми пятками.

***

Ирука подошел ближе. Здесь у него опять закружилась голова — в воздухе стоял невесомый, но невыносимый запах «вина и разврата», как говаривал Шино-кун. На всякий случай Ирука опустился коленями на ближайший дзабутон, не сводя глаз с Какаши, распластавшегося на полу. Его грудь мерно вздымалась — сон был глубоким и чистым, не «пьяным». Неужели он, Ирука, такой слабак?..

Какаши двинулся, и Ирука на руках подтянулся поближе. Хокаге не стал натягивать маску, видимо, ожидая его возвращения и не собираясь засыпать. А может, и наоборот. Как бы то ни было, за ужином они много шутили на этот счет.

— И ты туда же? — как будто немного стеснительно, Какаши прикрывал рот руками поначалу. — Я не люблю есть, когда на меня смотрят, — повторял он.

— Так ты поэтому носишь эту дурацкую маску? — со смехом спросил Ирука, украдкой бросая взгляды на «обнаженное» лицо, но усиленно не показывая весь свой интерес.

— Маски, — загадочно улыбнулся Какаши. Было странно понимать это не только по глазам. — Их здесь 2, на всякий случай. — Ирука молча закатил глаза.

— У меня аллергия на все подряд, — разговорился затем Хатаке, уплетая любимый мисо-суп. — К сожалению, знание этого дает преимущество врагам с определенными техниками, например, что-то травяное или цветочное, или как у кадзекаге. Поэтому, если ты кому-то расскажешь или хотя бы намекнешь, я пришлю за тобой АНБУ, — с серьезной миной пригрозил хокаге.

— Ну, это сейчас о твоем здоровье печется вся деревня, а раньше-то что? — не унимался Ирука.

— Это с детства, тогда даже хуже было. Мне приходилось долго носить медицинские маски, почти весь год, и однажды меня просто перестали узнавать в Академии без них. Ну, или они просто дурачились, — пожал плечами Шестой. — Ну, а отец решил проблему кардинально… он все всегда так делал, кхм… короче, подарил мне специальную маску, такие шьют для шиноби, шили, но носят их редко.

— И с тех пор не снимаешь?

— С тех пор я уже так к ней привык — это словно вторая кожа, ну, как… шрамы, — взгляд Какаши скользнул по шраму Ируки, и тот поспешно отвернулся, сделав вид, словно заинтересовался каким-то блюдом. К счастью, его вопросами не доставали.

Сейчас Какаши выглядел странно знакомым и незнакомым одновременно, как бывает, когда смотришь юношеские фото своих нынешних друзей — вроде тот человек, которого ты знаешь, но все же немного другой, отличающийся от этой версии.

Одно Ирука знал точно — он был весьма привлекателен, этот черт. Пожалуй, с таким подбородком Какаши мог бы сделать карьеру в модельном бизнесе или типа того. И его лицо было идеально, в меру маскулинно — Ируку аж зависть взяла. Что-то во внешности сенсея делало его мягким и даже хлипким на вид. А вот с такой челюстью…

Он сел рядом, стараясь чуть ли не не дышать и положив голову на согнутую коленку, обхватив ее руками. Это руки Какаши, одна лежит на животе, а другая расслабленно упала рядом, паутиной что-то значащих линий ладони кверху. От Какаши немного пахнет свежестью и немного псарней, наверное, он принял душ после того, как навещал собак. Наверное, он встретился там с Кибой-куном, одним из достойнейших выпускников. А это губы Какаши, они слегка приоткрыты, и он дышит ртом — может, 1 вечер без маски привел к насморку от какого-то раздражителя?

Это ключицы, и они прекрасны, чтобы не быть голословным. Кадык Какаши также нравился Ируке, он бы хотел дотронуться до его шеи пальцем, но… не стоит.

У Какаши слегка большеватые уши, не критично, но все же — Ирука всегда это знал, как и вся деревня, просто это был забавный факт. Невозможно быть идеальным, Какаши, просто знай это.

Шрам на глазу был из числа тех, что «украшают мужчину», даже несмотря на свою весьма немаленькую длину — он рассекал больше половины лица. Совсем не как шрам Ируки, большой и несуразный. А на щеке неожиданно красовалась россыпь прыщиков. Наверное, даже самая удобная в мире маска-таки создает «парниковый эффект». Ирука подумал, что надо будет спросить, заставляет ли хокаге медиков лечить его акне, а затем подумал, что перед этим на всякий случай стоит попрощаться с друзьями и близкими.

Его клонило в сон, веки слипались, и поэтому он так и не понял: когда Какаши открыл глаза, приподнялся, увидев его, и медленно провел рукой по ирукиной щеке, а затем приблизился и нежно, почти незаметно поцеловал — было ли это сном или явью?

***

Ирука проснулся в своей постели. Он открыл сначала один глаз, затем второй. Окна не были закрыты, и солнце назойливо напоминало о себе, словно глухая головная боль — о выпитом вчера. Впрочем, вроде все спокойно, наверное, можно поспать еще.

Затем он понял, что что-то не так, когда почуял запах еды. Воры?! Стоп, какие воры будут готовить яичницу?..

И тут на него навалилось осознание — он не помнил, как лег спать, помнил только, как сидел около Какаши, как цепной пес. Стыд-то какой, что же было?

Он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, спрятавшись от укоряющего солнечного света под одеялом, но на ум ничего не приходило. Очевидно, он заснул на полу, Какаши проснулся и отнес его в спальню, оставшись на ночь.

Стоп, а между ними… ну… точно ничего не было?! Ируке поплохело. Вчера он был способен на что угодно относительно Какаши. Ему пришло в голову, что, попроси Шестой тогда присягнуть ему на верность или вроде того, Ирука тут же упал бы на колени. Какаши завораживал его, как пчелку привлекает красивый цветок. Мухоловка, очевидно, венерина.

Мог ли Какаши воспользоваться его… бессознательным положением? В любой другой ситуации Ирука бы твердо ответил «нет», но вчерашний злой ниндзя с пустыми глазами казался способным на что угодно.

У Ируки никогда не было интима с мужчинами, поэтому он на всякий случай пощупал себя за задницу, но та, кажется, осталась без изменений. И одежда, вся целиком, была на месте. Фух, похоже, что…

Послышались шаги, и Ирука затих. Комнату наполнили соблазнительные ароматы, и бодрый голос изрек:

— Ну же, сенсей, я слышал, как вы проснулись, вставайте наконец!

С него бесцеремонно стащили одеяло, и Ирука увидел Какаши с подносом для еды в постели. Тот бережно опустил деревянную конструкцию ему в ноги, и лежащий заметил стакан сока и тарелку с омлетом. Желудок предательски заурчал.

— Вовремя, не так ли? — усмехнулся Какаши, садясь рядом.

Ирука медленно сел. Он пока не знал, стоит ли что-то говорить. Какаши внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, вздохнул и отрапортовал:

— Да, да, нет и «да как вам не стыдно». — Почувствовав немой вопрос Ируки, он пояснил: — Вы заснули на полу, и я перенес вас сюда. Ой, то есть, тебя. Наш вчерашний «договор» еще в силе? Не знаю. Да, я ночевал здесь же… — Он выдержал театральную паузу. — На футоне в той комнате, где мы ужинали — это гостиная? И, черт возьми, вам стоит умыться! Вылитый они.

Ирука так же замедленно вылез из-под одеяла и направился в ванную, изредка озираясь на странного гостя. В этой ситуации странным было все. Но что еще хуже, он хотел побыстрее закончить с утренним туалетом, чтобы услышать продолжение «ответов».

Какаши с интересом рассматривал книжную полочку около окна, когда он вернулся. Обернувшись на звук, он обсмотрел его как-то… критически. Ирука с ужасом понял, что, наверное, ему намекали на то, что стоит сменить одежду — сам-то он уже привык, да и запах его, но наверняка он еще со вчера воняет рвотой и алкоголем.

Но уходить без ответов он не собирался.

— Расскажите, что было вчера, и я пойду освежусь. Если вы не против, конечно.

Какаши хмыкнул и, не вынимая рук из карманов, продолжил в своей обычной манере:

— Я с вами не спал и вы мне вообще не симпатичны. Шучу, ладно! — воскликнул он, увидев, как побледнел Ирука после 2 половины предложения. — Ха, так значит?..

Шестой с интересом склонил голову набок, теперь он смотрел на Ируку как-то иначе.

— Я в душ! — поспешил скрыться из виду опять покрасневший Ирука-сенсей. Да что ж это такое, с ним играются, как с домашним питомцем! Это вообще его дом! И что значит это его «так значит»?!

Он взял чистое белье и свой обычный домашний костюм из комода в коридоре, раз уж путь в спальню с основным запасом одежды сейчас заказан, и скрылся в ванной комнате. Традиционное съемное жилье обычно предполагало только душ, но он настаивал на совмещении, и поэтому простенькая «кабина без кабины» со сливом прямо в полу и одинокой «лейкой» из стены соседствовала с сидячей ванной, словно в приличном «личном» доме.

Прохладная вода, как обычно, прояснила мысли и отогнала прочь чувства. Нет, так не пойдет. Ирука добавил горячей воды и чуть не обжегся — кран регулировался плохо. 

Выходя из ванной, он не знал точно, что делать. Просто возвращался туда, где пахло его безнадежно остывающей порцией завтрака.

Озаренный солнцем, словно какой-то вестник небес, Какаши поднялся ему навстречу — наверное, хотел что-то сказать. С силой дергая за собой двери, Ирука с бешенством направился к нему. В слегка ноющей болью голове крутилось только глупое «ах так!». Он решительно взял лицо не успевшего удивиться Какаши в обе ладони, стянул с него эту идиотскую маску (все сразу) и прижался к губам, зажмурившись и про себя приготовившись получить разряд чидори. Губы открылись навстречу, и тут же руки обхватили его за талию, прижали к себе.

От Ируки пахло мылом и зубной пастой. А еще сном и горячей водой. Такой ржавый запах труб в домах с плохой водосистемой. Острый нюх Какаши позволял ему первым выяснять, у кого из сотрудников скоро случится протечка. А вежливость — помалкивать об этом до поры, до времени — зачем тревожить людей без повода?

Ночью после ужина Какаши словно просто закрыл глаза на секунду, а когда открыл, почувствовал на себе что-то тяжелое. Ирука задремал сидя, и теперь завалился на бок, впиваясь предплечьем в какашины ребра. Как ребенок.

Какаши осторожно приподнял его и отнес на разобранный футон. Спящий на автомате вцепился в ткань на локте, и пришлось аккуратно высвобождаться из цепких пальцев. Ирука благоухал вкусной едой, соевым соусом, кислой рвотой, освежителем для туалета и собой. На его пальцах все еще оставался запах каких-то трав для готовки, наверное, розмарина — сейчас уже не разобрать.

Затем Какаши быстренько убрал со стола, побросав посуду в раковину — этим сейчас заниматься не стоит, только весь дом будить. Он нашел футон в шкафу. Но перед сном сходил проверил Ируку, которого и правда не мог теперь оставить, мало ли, вдруг еще рвотой захлебнется или типа того — тот спал как младенец, только что палец не посасывал. Из уголка губ капала слюнка — Какаши внутренне пожалел, что не носит и не имеет фотоаппарата, хотя прекрасно понимал, что никогда не стал бы делать такие снимки. 

Конечно, оставаться в его доме на ночь было… опрометчиво, учитывая все слухи. Но и приходить в целом тоже. А бутылку принес он — случись что, это практически преднамеренное убийство. Нет уж, видимо, пришла очередь Какаши охранять его сон.

А теперь Ирука… что же, он считает себя должным, что ли? Или почему он… они…

Поцелуй они прервали медленно, неторопливо, не разрывая объятий. Какаши был чуть выше, всегда был, он молча рассматривал опущенные ресницы, неровную кожу шрама, черные точечки на носу. Возможно, в последний раз?

Ирука не смотрел ему в глаза, он был заворожен линией губ и смаковал вкус чужой слюны. Звучит мерзко, но… Это странное импульсивное действие сработало на нем, словно сыворотка правды. Чуть охрипшим от молчания голосом он тихо сказал губам напротив себя:

— Знаешь, а я был помешан на тебе, еще… давно.

Губы дрогнули, но ничего не сказали. Зато руки продолжали успокаивающе поглаживать по спине. Ируку почему-то пробрала нервная дрожь, хотя на душе и в мыслях было спокойно, как уже давно не было.

— Ты всегда маячил где-то там, как… как какой-то недостижимый символ. Всегда.

Какаши приглушенно спросил:

— Это потому, что я Копирующий ниндзя Конохи? — Его объятия вдруг стали отстраненными, словно прижимаешься к статуе. — Что я сын Белого Клыка?

— Нет, — не сдержал Ирука усмешки, — потому что… это просто ты, — закончил он устало. — Ты спас меня однажды, еще когда мы… я… были детьми. Но ты, конечно, не помнишь этого…

— Я сказал тогда, что ты тратишь жизнь не на то, чего достоин? — неуверенно проговорил Какаши.

Ирука поднял на него недоверчивый, широко распахнутый взгляд. Нет, не может такого быть, чтобы Хатаке Какаши его запомнил!

Да и… даже, если запомнил — ничего это не значит и не может значить. У него, наверное, просто хорошая память, помнить-то Тысячу дзюцу…

— Ты прости меня, — Какаши отчего-то выглядел пристыженным, — я тогда был молод и глуп, думал, что могу всех поучать направо и налево. Но… я полагал, что мой совет не остался без…

— Ты. Спас мне. Жизнь. — Ирука еще никогда не говорил так серьезно с тем, кого только что целовал. А затем подтянулся ближе и обнял, уткнувшись в плечо, и прошептал: — Я всегда помнил твои слова, и тебя самого, никогда не забывал.

Какаши про себя пытался сложить эти разрозненные признания в один пазл. Что это все значит? Неужели все эти страдания по идеальному сенсею были ошибкой? Неужели…?

— Будешь встречаться? Со мной? Пожалуйста, ответь «да», или мне придется уйти в отшельники. Я не знаю, как ты ко мне относишься, но мне кажется, мы могли бы…

— Да, — просиял Ирука, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Какаши, взволнованное и румяное. — Да, я хотел бы встречаться, пожалуйста. Правда, давай!

Уже за завтраком Ирука поставил перед Какаши, взъерошенным и каким-то «молодым», словно скинувшим с десяток килограмм лишних забот, чашку чая и ультиматум:

— Только не используй свое положение в наших… отношениях, — это звучало так приятно и ново, что Ируке хотелось мурчать от одного только слова.

— Приказываю тебе не приказывать мне, что делать! — отшутился хокаге, но Ирука был настроен решительно, и Какаши скептично уточнил: — О чем это ты? В смысле, конечно, но как бы то ни было, бывают случаи, когда хокаге должен…

— Нет, я серьезно. Там — да, но на этой стороне порога мы просто Ирука и Какаши. Без всяких титулов. Идет?

Какаши задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула, поджав под себя ногу, и протянул, с вызовом глядя на собеседника:

— Да уж, а ведь когда-то я мог заставить тебя сде…

— Способности шарингана мне прекрасно известны, Хатаке Какаши, но если ты будешь испытывать мое терпе…

— Ладно, ладно, извините, сенсей, я просто шутки тут шучу, — Какаши даже сел как положено, придвинувшись к столу, а затем торжественно объявил: — Клянусь, что буду самым лучшим на свете парнем, а если нет, можешь меня выпороть, идет?

Засевшие в кустах у входа папарацци вздрогнули от взрывного хохота, доносившегося из приоткрытого окна кухни. И даже когда Какаши наткнулся на них, возвращаясь домой к обеду, он лишь добродушно посоветовал расходится и не портить жизнь достопочтенным соседям Ируки-сенсея.

К вечеру о том, что Шестой ночевал у замдиректора Академии и выходил от него крайне довольный, знала вся Коноха.

***

— Так это правда? — с подозрительно недовольной интонацией протянула Сакура-чан, к которой Какаши отправился с началом новой недели, чтобы как обычно подлечить прыщи. — Вы действительно встречаетесь с Ирукой-сенсеем, сенсей?

Главная ирьенин Конохи (из так называемого «нового поколения») склонилась над хокаге, оценивая ущерб.

— Эээ… А что? — осторожно начал Какаши. Он еще нигде не бывал (кроме своего дома и дома Ируки, конечно) и не ожидал такого настойчивого интереса к его еще даже не начавшейся толком личной жизни. Похоже, даже Сакура-чан знает больше об их отношениях с Ирукой, чем он сам.

— Как что? — Сакура как-то небрежно стащила с него маску, затем цокнула и повторила со второй. Могла бы и привыкнуть к его мнительности. Хотя, все его бывшие ученики относились к маскам со здравой долей непонимания, чему он даже был рад, ведь так проще скрывать их истинное назначение. — Ирука-сенсей — очень хороший человек!

В ее руках в этот момент как раз был длинный устрашающего вида пинцет, которым она собиралась взять пропитанную в растворе ватку, и Какаши невольно сглотнул в легком испуге.

А потом до него дошли ее слова, и он невольно возмутился:

— Я прекрасно это знаю, спасибо! К чему вообще ты клонишь?!

Его бывшая ученица слегка насупилась. Очевидно, ей не был приятен этот разговор, но он и не планировался серьезным — его таковым сделал сам Какаши, а ей, видимо, теперь нужно как-то это разруливать.

— Это, конечно, не наше дело, но… Если вы обидите Ируку-сенсея…

Какаши не выдержал и рассмеялся — как мило, они заботятся о святоше Ируке. А затем почувствовал странную смесь гордости, ревности и обиды.

Ведь Сакура была и его ученицей! Почему же она не беспокоится за него? …За известного своей любовью к эротическим романам и юным чунинам наделенного почти абсолютной властью старого извращенца? Да уж, действительно…

Но почему за Ируку? Что «они» (а в этом «они» совершенно точно читалось «мы с Наруто») хотели этим сказать? Неужели они считают Ируку неспособным постоять за себя?..

— Ирука не слабак! — отчеканил он вдруг, неожиданно для себя включив режим «грозного хокаге» в голосе. — И он вполне сможет позаботиться о себе сам, и без моей, и уж тем более без вашей помощи. А вам бы стоило следить за собой, вместо того, чтобы…

— Так бы сразу и сказали, — хихикнула неожиданно для него Сакура. Он тут же понял — его провоцировали, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию? Какой грязный и действенный прием, фу и браво одновременно, Сакура-чан!

Она отвернулась к столику с медикаментами, продолжив как ни в чем не бывало:

— Просто мы переживаем за вас. За вас обоих. Деревня на ушах стоит. Говорят, что вы споили бедного заслуженного учителя и заставили его извращениями своими заниматься. Вот мы и…

Виноватая мордашка Наруто появилась в листве дерева напротив распахнутого окна ее кабинета.

— Здрасте, Какаши-сенсей! Я… это… вспомнил наш разговор, и подумал, не наболтал ли лишнего, — герой Конохи виновато чесал затылок, сев на корточки на подоконник.

Внутренне Какаши порадовался, что Саске сейчас был на задании. А затем — тому, что они с Ирукой вырастили таких замечательных ребят.

И вспыхнул этому «они с Ирукой». Можно подумать, как старые супруги. Что ж, а это идея…  
Ведь он еще не рассказал ему, как сильно в него влюблен. Но времени на это хватит. А пересуды... что с них хокаге и самому уважаемому учителю Конохи, верно?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вдруг вы подумали, что "где-то уже это видели", укажу выкладку на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9402218/24107241
> 
> Напишите что-нибудь приятное в комментариях мне или другим читателям, если вам понравилась работа ^^  
> Это моя первая выкладка здесь, лол, вообще я тот еще динозавр, но тут уж очень захотелось, так что буду публиковать новые фф и здесь тоже)) А начать, конечно, стоит с самого лампового для меня пейринга КакаИру ~ 
> 
> Мои более старые работы за 7,5 лет (какой кошмар...) вы можете найти на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/184335, если вам это зачем-то будет интересно)  
> Меня не забанят за ссылки?.. Вот и узнаем... Всем о/


End file.
